Arsenal (Cyber V)
A list of weapons in the Cyber Rangers' arsenal. Most, if not all were, created by Matt and Wendy Venturas. Cyber Ops The Rangers' standard transformation device. The power data is stored on a disk that the Rangers insert into their Ops to transform. The Cyber Ops also serve as communications devices, connecting them to each other and Fort Myers. Finally, they allow the Rangers to teleport, although the transportation matrix has proven unstable at best. Techno Ops The Techno Rangers' standard transformation device, although they have not used it onscreen as of Chapter 17. These also appear to be capable of teleportation. Cyberrang A red-and-gold gauntlet topped with a V-shaped boomerang. It has several modes: Boomerang Mode fires the V at an attacker and summons it back, Gauntlet Mode charges the gauntlet with energy discharged by impact a la the original Battlizer's Power Punch, and Supercharge Mode, sending the V over the knuckles and changing it into an X, which spins and releases to fire a burst of energy called the Victory Strike at (and through) the enemy. Cyber Annihilator A gigantic grey plasma cannon that must be held by nearly the entire team, it devastates foes with pulse bolts. At full power, it can completely vaporize an enemy and even succeeded in overloading Kalask's forcefield. Designed by the Twins, but due to their activities as the Techno Rangers, the assistance of Alpha 5 and Kat Manx was necessary to complete it. Cyber Weapons The five weapons combine into the Cyber Blaster. It devastates enemies with a quintuple-colored blast of energy. Scanner Blade Cyber Red's personal weapon. It analyzes opponents and finds their weak spot before delivering vital blows. It can also scan surrounding areas to collect data. In a pinch, it can be utilized as a spinning projectile weapon. Disk Launcher Cyber Green's personal weapon. It can launch explosive rounds or disks with computer viruses. While it can apparently also fire tracking devices, thus far, this application has not been utilized. Protection Shield Cyber Pink's personal weapon. Stronger than the Data Shield, it creates a force field around her or anyone else she wants. She can also use it as a throwing weapon. Output Cannon Cyber Blue's personal weapon. It can deliver plasma bursts to destroy enemies, or unleash an EMP to fry circuitry (the Rangers gear is immune). Input Staves Cyber Yellow's personal weapons. A pair of cybernetic truncheons that she can throw. They then ricochet, striking enemies repeatedly. She can also guide them using her helmet's computer systems. In close quarters, they serve as melee weapons. Techno Weapons The two weapons combine to form the Techno Thrust, which fires a spiral of purple and grey energy to destroy its target. The weapons are also inserted into Techno Roverord's console to act as "joystick controls". Techno Lasher A handle that generates a yellow energy whip, used by Techno Grey. When in Melee Mode, the handle is snapped in half, each piece generating a short energy blade. It attaches to the top of the Techno Thrust. Techno Grapple A grappling gun utilized by Techno Purple. In Melee Mode the claw combines into a point and a rod extends from the barrel, allowing it to be used for close quarters combat. It forms the main structure of the Techno Thrust. Sidearms Data Ray Forged of unbreakable crystal, the rays can deliver devastating blasts of energy. The Rays constantly recharge by absorbing ambient energy (sunlight, body heat, etc), meaning they almost never run out of firepower. In a pinch, the rays can also be used as a melee weapon to strike opponents. Data Blade These short swords can be used to slash or gouge opponents, or deliver a finishing move known as the Victory Slash, wherein the Ranger charges it with energy and unleashes it. In keeping with the sub-theme of binary code, it is shaped like a number 1. Data Shield These protective devices can block most attacks launched at the Rangers. In addition, they can absorb energy directed at them and channel it to the Rangers other weapons. In keeping with the sub-theme of binary code, it is shaped like a zero. Vehicles Cyber Cycles These serve as the Rangers' alternate transportation when the teleportation system is down, or they need to pursue an enemy. They are run by energy generated by perpetual motion machines inside each Cycle, and can reach speeds over 300 MPH. They are armed with lasers and a computer guidance system that can drive for the Rangers if needed. Code Rover A jeep customized by the Twins. It has several Ranger weapons hidden throughout it, as well as shields and a perpetual motion machine for a motor. It has not, at this point in time, been named in the series. Combat Zords Razor Bat A hybrid of attack jet and mechanical bat, Razor Bat attacks using sonic weapons and can reach Mach 5 for brief periods. When it transforms to battle mode, it can fight using twin Razor Blades. Forms main body of Cyber Combat Megazord and Cyber Rush Megazord and wings/back for multiple other Zord combinations. Piloted by Cyber Red. BlastTruck Missile launching truck. Piloted by Cyber Pink. Forms arms in various Megazord combinations. Uses various projectile armaments. MortarTread Tank, Piloted by Cyber Blue. Forms chest armor and helmet for Cyber Combat Megazord and Cyber Rush Megazord, and back armor and helmet for other combinations. Heavy armor used for shielding, and attacks with explosive rounds. LightTank Sand Skimmer (experimental). Piloted by Cyber Yellow. Forms left leg in multiple Megazord combinations. Attacks with multiple laser weapons. WeatherTrain Train. Piloted by Cyber Green. Forms right leg in multiple Megazord combinations. Utilizes experimental weather generator to create multiple attacks. CV Transport/Hyper Rush Megazord Zord Carrier. Normally unpiloted, but can be driven by Rangers or their allies. Combat Zords are usually driven into battle in Carrier Mode. In this form, it is capable of warping across the entire country, but doing so causes a subsequent power drain on the Zords. Transforms into Hyper Rush Megazord, which acts as a support unit for the other Megazords, and lacks a finishing move. Its versatility generally makes up for this weakness. Acts as cannons for Blast Mode and skateboard for Rider Mode. Techno Roverzord/Techno Artillery Megazord The Zord of the Techno Rangers. In vehicle mode, it resembles a high tech Hummer armed to the teeth with plasma blasters. Its most powerful attack supercharges its bumper and rams into enemies. In Megazord form, the zord uses the Techno Sabre, forged from an unbreakable crystal, to defeat enemies with the Double Slash. Zord Combinations Cyber Combat Megazord Combination of the main five Combat Zords. Can utilize the abilities of all five components, and finishes enemies with its Laser Fist Double Thrust attack.? Can combine with CV Transport for: Rider Mode Stands atop CV Transport and attacks with Rider Vortex, outracing any enemy and disorienting them in an energy cyclone. Blast Mode The arms of Hyper Rush Megazord transform into cannons and deliver the powerful Big Bang Blast. BlastRider Mode Uses both of the previous forms simultaneously to destroy speedy or retreating enemies. Cyber Rush Megazord Ultimate fusion of the two Megazords. Finishes enemies with the Big Bang Punch, which can devastate almost any enemy. Techno Roverzord Techno Razor Megazord Combination of the Razor Bat and Techno Roverzord. This combination allows the Megazord to fly through the air quickly and with great agility. Finishing move is Aero Blaze, launching the Techno Sabre from a bow formed from the Razor Bat's blades. Cyber Artillery Megazord Combination of the Cyber Zords and Techno Artillery Megazord. Its finishing move is the Solar Slash, using Laser Blades generated from its Gauntlet Projectors to slice through its opponent. Category:Cyber V Category:Arsenal